


How Benton Fraser Found His Right Guide

by honeybearbee



Series: Sentinel!Verse [6]
Category: The Sentinel, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser And His Guides</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Benton Fraser Found His Right Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Written at [Sentinel Universe](http://sentinel-universe.tumblr.com/) first.

The thing about Constable Benton Fraser is that he never had a Guide until Ray. Kowalski, not Vecchio.

It had never been an issue out in the Yukon. Or the Northwest Territories. It was just Diefenbaker and him out in the wild. Fraser knew how to handle that and Dief made sure he didn’t get too lost in his senses.

It became a real issue when he came to live in Chicago. There was just so much…noise. And smells he was unused to and just everything in general. The Sentinel and Guide Center had sent him a list of Guides in his area, it included Elaine and Francesca Vecchio. And Fraser tried with them, god knows he tried, but they were just too…overwhelming for him. They had wanted to carry on the traditional Sentinel/Guide relationship and Fraser couldn’t do that. Ray Vecchio, bless his heart, tried his best to be a stand in Guide. It hadn’t always worked, but Fraser knew his friend was trying.

At first, he thought it was because his true Guide was Victoria, but she tried to kill Dief and nearly got him killed. Blair and Jim had to come out and talk him down. Apparently, Ray sent a message that included the words ‘Victoria’, ‘trance’, ‘Dief won’t leave him’.

Blair explained to him that Victoria had not only had she tried to kill him and Dief, she had killed other Sentinels sent to her by the Center. She was going to be hunted down and neutralized.

Fraser didn’t feel much after that, and even his senses had been swept away. However, the second Fraser saw Ray Kowalski pretending to be Ray Vecchio, the world snapped back into focus and his senses kicked into overdrive. He almost went into a zone out in the station had it not been for Ray’s hug.

Later, Welsh told him that he’d asked for Kowalski specifically, because not only was he the best undercover, he was a Guide. Fraser had thanked the Lieutenant profusely. And even with all the heartache Ray’s obsession with Stella caused, Fraser knew it would work out.

And out here, in Inuvik, with Ray living with him and hunting down poachers with him, it had.


End file.
